Save Young Justice
by Elyograg
Summary: What we can do to save one of the greatest forms of animation that Cartoon Network has had in a long time. YOUNG JUSTICE MIGHT BE COMING BACK BUT WE NEED SUPPORT. SEE CH 2 FOR DETAILS.
1. Chapter 1

**Ways We Can Save Young Justice!**

**Petitions: **

**Never underestimate the power of free speech and the internet. Here are links of two petitions I know of. If there are anymore out there, post them and spread them. **

** petitions/cartoon-network-continue-young-justice **

** petitions/cartoon-network-warner-bros-bring-back-young-justice-and-green-lantern-the-animated-series **

**Boycotting:**

**At the end of the day this whole corporation is a business and like every business all they really care about is how many figures they're making at the end of the week. So we have to hit them where it hurts, THEIR WALLETS. Don't buy anything Cartoon Network based.**

**Buy the product: DON'T PIRATE THE SHOW! Show Cartoon Network that we support this mind-blowing show and get the DVDS, episodes on iTunes, merchandise, and other stuff! It sucks if you're someone like me (a poor art student) who can't afford to buy almost anything for fun, but by getting the merchandise, it shows that there is still a market for this show.**

**Also, on 2/25/13, GET THE FINAL ISSUE (young justice #25) of the shows tie-in comic. Let's try to make it a top seller! It's only three dollars, so go to your nearest comic shop, or online. **

**Letters:**

**Actual written letters are probably the best way to get noticed. While I completely support the right of free speech REMEMBER TO BE RESPECTFUL! Express your feelings and your desire to continue Young Justice but keep in mind that these people do have the legal rights in this situation. TRY TO USE GOOD GRAMMAR AND SPELLING THE WORDS CORRECTLY! Corporate people will more likely listen to you if you sound like you know what you're talking about.**

**Convert others into Young Justice fans: **

**Show the Young Justice TV show to your friends. Make new fans out of them! More fans equal more people who want it back!**

**Last but not least: KEEP THE CAUSE GOING. DON'T LET YOUNG JUSTICE DIE! **

**If you have any more ideas on what we can do then I welcome anyone and everyone to join the Young Justice forum "Save Young Justice" that I'm currently staffing with a friend, janzen222, and drop off your ideas. Remember, Young Justice was made for the people. We are the people, and we have power. **


	2. THERE IS HOPE

**THERE IS HOPE! THERE IS HOPE!**

**Yes it's true! It is very possible that Young Justice is going to be uncancelled and a season 3 is in the process of being made. The creators who write the show (Greg Weisman, Kevin Hopps, etc.)have announced that on April 11th they are going to meet with Warner Brothers studios about seriously bringing back YJ.**

**Ok from what I've been able to get the main reason for the cancellation of Young Justice was because not enough people were buying the merchandise related to the show. **

"**HELLO MEGAN" Doesn't anyone there understand recession? People (myself included) are still affected by the economic situation and are cash-strapped. We just can't go out and buy as much stuff for fun anymore. OKAY, maybe some people can, but most of us have to save what we get. Don't get me wrong I'd love to have a Batman and Robin action figure set but I just can't afford it with me being in school right now. **

**Sad thing is, the Network is a business and the only thing big companies care about is how much money they make at the end of the week. The couldn't care squat about whether or not this show is loved, popular, or possibly the best thing they've aired since the 90's/ early 2000's, they'll drop it if isn't getting them rich. **

**Warner Brothers are no exception but I am hoping and praying, for the sake of all heartbroken fans (myself included) that the meeting on April 11th goes well. **

**OKAY as good as this is we're not in the clear yet. We as fans NEED to give Warner Brothers and the creators an extra push. That's why I ask anyone and everyone who can, to please, please, in the name of all that is right in this world to write emails, letters, anything you can think of to get their attention and express how much we want Young Justice to continue. Not only for us but for the generation that will come after us who need these heroes in their lives. **

**Warner Brothers Info**

**Email: wbsf warnerbros . com (get rid of spaces) **

**Mailing Address:**

**4000 Warner Blvd., **

**Burbank, CA 91522**

**Cartoon Network Info**

**Mailing Address: **

**Cartoon Network**

**1050 Techwood Drive NW**

**Atlanta GA 30318**


End file.
